spring around the equator
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Jett terjebak di rencananya sendiri. Di ruangan seminar, ada perempuan yang nampaknya juga setengah hati. Ini sekutunya, dia yakin. {AU, a spin-off}


**spring around the equator**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : Australia/Vietnam. **Genre** : Friendship/Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : AU. spin off to baby, let me go home universe.

 _(Jett terjebak di rencananya sendiri. Di ruangan seminar, ada perempuan yang nampaknya juga setengah hati. Ini sekutunya, dia yakin.)_

* * *

Mata Jett terpekur pada kartu tanda pengenal yang dibagikan kemarin. Seketika dia merasa malas dan bertanya-tanya ... kenapa dia rela membiarkan teman-temannya meninggalkan dia? Lalu pertanyaan kedua adalah, kenapa dia rela berdesakan untuk mendapatkan tiket masuk di waktu-waktu genting menjelang akhir pendaftaran?

Yang paling utama: kenapa dia malah punya ide untuk mengikuti seminar untuk para pengusaha pemula begini?

Jett seharusnya bertanya hal itu pada dirinya tiga hari lalu.

Dia dan timnya berjalan-jalan di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di Hanoi dan tiba-tiba dia menyinggahi sebuah iklan di depan sebuah _department store_ khusus buku. Salah satu penulis besar yang bukunya menjadi _best-seller_ di toko itu akan mengadakan pelatihan kilat sekaligus seminar berskala internasional bagi siapapun yang tertarik menjadi pengusaha. Dan Jett langsung tertarik; karena dia ingin tahu rahasia mendiang kakeknya. Kakeknya adalah seorang wiraswastawan yang bisa menghidupi sampai cucu-cucunya, sesuatu yang membuatnya kagum tapi tak pernah sempat dia tanyakan karena ketika dia mempunyai ide soal mendalaminya, kakeknya telah pergi. Neneknya tak tahu banyak tentang rahasia kakeknya, dan itulah pengunci pintu rasa penasarannya.

Lalu mengapa beberapa hari lalu dia punya harapan untuk mengetahui rahasia kakeknya, ha? Dan kemana antusiasme itu menyublim sekarang?

"Tuan, para peserta sudah boleh masuk."

Jett menggelengkan kepala, menyadarkan diri. Pintu auditorium sebuah universitas ternama Vietnam di hadapannya telah terbuka.

"Oh, oke, baiklah. Terima kasih."

Jett melangkah malas. Lalu mengeluh lagi mendapati bahwa auditorium itu berbentuk seperti tribun—tak seperti harapannya. Tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk duduk bersembunyi di balik orang-orang dan memainkan gawai atau menggambar sesuatu sesuka hati.

Mengatasnamakan hasrat sesaat, Jett mengambil posisi paling atas.

* * *

Jett memerhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ada banyak yang serius menyimak, ada yang terkantuk-kantuk namun tetap mempertahankan pulpen di tangannya, dan ada pula yang bercengkerama.

Dia menyesal tidak bisa menyeret Eduard atau paling tidak, yang paling mudah diajak bicara, Arwyn, atau mungkin Bella, untuk mengikuti seminar ini dan malah membiarkan mereka berlibur atau pulang ke Swiss.

Lelaki itu melihat ke kanan, dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang terlalu asyik dengan presentasi. Coret. Sebelah kiri ... perempuan. Tapi dia diam saja, dalam keadaan di tengah-tengah—antara sedang memerhatikan atau sedang memikirkan sesuatu karena dia sesekali memandangi isi _clear file_ -nya, menyelidiki gambar-gambar di dalamnya, juga mengolah pola tertentu di atas map bening dengan jarinya, dengan mata kosong ke depan seolah sedang membayangkan untuk menggambar sesuatu.

"Kaubutuh pensil?"

Wanita itu tersentak. "Oh, tidak. Terima kasih. Aku tidak sedang ingin menggambar."

"Oh, yeah, tapi kau terlihat sangat ingin melakukannya."

Gadis itu berkedip cepat dan memandangi apa yang ada di atas mejanya. Seolah baru tersadar. "Mmh. Aku cuma sedang membuat konsep."

"Ilustrator, ya?"

"Hampir bisa dibilang begitu."

Jett mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Jawabanmu meleset sedikit," wanita itu kembali memerhatikan isi presentasi. "Tapi pekerjaanku kurang lebih begitu."

"Tepatnya?"

"Aku kartografer."

"Karto—apa?" Jett masih memandang lekat, punggung menempel di tembok di baliknya sekarang.

"Kartografer."

"Oh!" Jett menjentikkan jemarinya. "Aku pernah mendengarnya! Ilustrasi, bukan ... kalau begitu ... peta, ya?"

Dia mengangguk. Jett tersenyum miring.

"Jett. Jett Kirkland. Penyuka binatang," dia mengulurkan tangan, wajahnya memperlihatkan senyum yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai _aura Asia Tenggara_. Entah gagal atau tidak.

"Lien. Lien Thi Nguyen."

Jett mengangguk-angguk sambil mengelus dagunya. Walau wajahnya dingin dan cara bicaranya sedikit kaku serta agak dingin, tak apalah. Sepertinya dia lawan bicara yang cukup menghibur.

"Kau berasal dari mana?"

Dan kali ini Jett lega wanita itu mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya aku lahir dan besar di Australia. Tapi kemudian aku diajak pamanku bekerja di Swiss dan ... ya, akhirnya aku jadi kru suatu organisasi nonprofit berupa majalah dan kanal televisi untuk pengetahuan di sana."

"Kurasa aku tahu," Lien mengangkat bahu, namun kemudian menyibukkan dirinya dengan map berikut isinya—hanya melihat-lihatnya sebentar dan berpikir sesaat.

"Eh—kau mau jadi pengusaha juga, ya?"

"Tidak juga," Lien pun meletakkan map itu ke atas meja lagi. "Aku ke sini atas perintah dan tiket gratis dari ayahku. Ayahku sepertinya terobsesi sekali dengan profesi pengusaha, walaupun dia tak pernah benar-benar mengatakannya."

"Pantas saja kau mendengarkan semuanya setengah hati," Jett mengulum senyumnya, berniat menyembunyikan tawa namun mata tajam Lien bisa dengan mudah menangkapnya dan balik menatapnya sebal.

"Seperti kau tidak saja."

" _Well_ , yah, ini hanya keinginan sesaat. Kakekku pengusaha dan tiba-tiba saja aku ingin mengetahui rahasianya. Tetapi keinginan itu sekarang menguap begitu saja. Ah, aku merasa terjebak. Teman-teman di timku sudah pulang semua dan aku tertinggal di sini sampai lusa. Aku telat beli tiket."

"Turut berduka," gadis itu terdengar seperti mendengus.

Jett jadi tertarik dengan sarkasmenya. Sedikit terdengar seperti Arthur tapi dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Dia terkekeh kecil.

"Apa kautahu tempat yang menyenangkan di sekitar sini? Yang tidak makan biaya, tentu saja."

"Kaubisa mencoba pusat perbelanjaan," Lien menopang dagu dan menghadap ke depan. Dia mulai terlihat mengantuk.

"Menipiskan kantong, Nona."

Lien melirik sebentar. "Tidurlah di kamar hotelmu, Tuan. Kau membayar penuh untuk dua hari ke depan. Sayang jika kautinggalkan begitu saja untuk sebuah perjalanan di negeri asing."

Jett tercekat tenggorokannya. _Sial, perempuan ini pintar juga bercandanya_. Dan dia terkekeh lagi tanpa suara. _Menarik_.

"Kaubisa jadi _tour guide_ -ku, tidak?"

Lien menoleh lalu menatap dengan kedua alis nyaris menaut. "Aku sibuk. Ada penelitian lapangan."

"Ho, kau akan terjun ke lapangan? Aha, bagus! Aku boleh ikut? Aku juga sering bertualang di alam, kalau boleh memberitahu, Lien, jadi aku akan senang sekali menemukan tempat-tempat baru—dan barangkali bisa digunakan untuk bahan penelitian kami setelahnya. Sekadar info, kami adalah tim yang tersusun atas beberapa tim ahli. Jadi selain mendokumentasikan, kami juga mencatat fenomena yang terjadi untuk didiskusikan dengan badan PBB atau swasta untuk selanjutkan dikembangkan. Karena ada banyak markas PBB di Eropa yang dekat dengan markas kami, jadi kami tidak seperti tim biasa—"

"Cukup. Kau bersyukur aku survey sendirian kali ini untuk bahan peta lokal."

"Jadi?" mata Jett berbinar.

"Kau boleh ikut. Kau menginap di hotel mana?"

"Oh, hei, tidak _gentleman_ jika perempuan yang menjemput—"

"Aku suka _on time_. Dan tambahan: aku tidak mau tamuku tersesat dan membuat semuanya jadi runyam dan tambah panjang."

Skakmat. Jett sedikit terperangah namun matanya masih bersinar cerah seperti barusan. Kagum sekaligus kaget dan ingin tertawa. "Oke, terima kasih. Aku merasa terhormat."

"Lupakanlah. Pukul delapan pagi. Tepat. Cepat katakan, hotel mana?"

Dengan lancar Jett menyebutkan nama hotelnya. Lien hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menenggelamkan diri di dalam materi seminar yang ternyata telah sampai pada akhir bagian sesi pertama.

Lien berdiri saat acara dibubarkan sementara untuk jeda selama lima belas menit.

"Ke mana?"

"Aku harus mengerjakan sesuatu di kantorku."

"Eh, seminarnya?"

"Lupakan. Aku tiba-tiba ingin melakukan lebih banyak hal untuk pekerjaanku supaya cepat selesai dan aku bisa bersantai di akhir pekan. Jangan lupa, besok, pukul delapan. Tunggu aku di lobi."

* * *

Jett baru saja melangkah terburu-buru ke lobi setelah dia menghabiskan waktu yang singkat di ruang makan. Tepat ketika dia turun dari tangga melingkar yang menghubungkan lantai dasar dan lantai satu, di samping lift, Lien memasuki pintu depan.

"Siap, Nona!" Jett masih menggigit sendok puding yang tersimpan di ujung bibirnya. Tangannya membentuk hormat dua jari.

Lien cuma memutar bola mata dengan bosan. Tanpa menunggu Jett ia pun keluar lagi.

* * *

"Kita pergi ke mana?"

Lien telah membawanya menjauhi Hanoi selama puluhan menit, dan jejak-jejak metropolitan sekarang sudah menghilang. Jett terlalu terpana sampai-sampai dia lupa bertanya, dan ketika kameranya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehabisan baterai, barulah dia benar-benar sadar, dia _punya_ lawan bicara.

"Suatu desa." Lien menjawab dengan begitu singkat. Ia lantas menutup seluruh kaca mobil dan menghidupkan pendingin.

"Mmhmmm."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin jujur."

Bibir Jett membentuk huruf O besar untuk sesaat. Dia begitu bersemangat untuk sekian detik. "Apa, apa?"

"Sebenarnya timku sudah pergi survei ke tempat itu dan melengkapi seluruh data yang dibutuhkan."

"Jadi?!" Jett refleks mundur merapat ke jendela seperti orang yang sedang gugup dan dibuat-buat, "kau mau menculikku?"

Lien hanya mendelik singkat dan bergumam, "Bodoh."

Dan umpatan itu terdengar lucu bagi Jett.

"Kadang-kadang seseorang memiliki kebiasaan yang tak begitu biasa."

"Kaupunya kecenderungan tertentu setiap kali terjun ke lapangan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," Lien menarik tangannya dari kemudi hanya untuk menggigit sebentar ujung kuku ibu jarinya. "Saat survei lapangan untuk daerah itu minggu lalu, aku tidak ikut karena sibuk di kantor. Tetapi mereka berhasil melakukannya tanpa aku dan sekarang peta untuk tempat itu hanya tinggal tahap penyelesaian saja. Tapi aku tak pernah menyelesaikan suatu peta tanpa datang ke lapangan ... memotretnya dengan kameraku sendiri untuk diamati berkali-kali saat aku sedang senggang ... menyentuh tanahnya, dan bertanya pada orang sekitar tentang daerah itu."

Jett mengelus dagunya. "Mmm. Seperti sedang melakukan pendekatan pada tempat itu, bukan? Kau harus mengenali sesuatu lebih dekat sebelum kau membuat sesuatu tentang itu."

"Yang mencintai adalah yang mengenal. Aku memegang prinsip itu."

"Nah, seperti itu," Jett menunjuk, "aku juga punya kebiasaan yang kurang lebih sama. Aku juga selalu terjun ke lapangan, sama sepertimu. Aku harus selalu bisa menyentuh binatang yang kutemui. Dan kurasa kita punya kemiripan di sini."

Jett bisa merasakan pandangan Lien ke arahnya.

"Teman satu timku, Bella, bahkan punya kebiasaan untuk bicara dengan binatang-binatang yang mendekat padanya."

"Tunggu," Lien mengerutkan kening. "Kau, menyentuh binatang. Termasuk ular?"

"Tentu saja! Aku suka ular!" Jett terkekeh saat memerhatikan Lien mengerutkan hidungnya. "Aku sudah bermain bersama ular sejak aku kecil. Dan omong-omong, aku sudah dua kali masuk rumah sakit karena ular. dan semuanya adalah saat aku masih remaja."

Lien menggeleng. Dan mulutnya membentuk kata _gila_ yang bukannya membuat Jett merasa tersudut, malah semakin geli. Dan ia merasakan kesegaran yang berbeda di dalam mobil meski dia terkurung di balik kaca-kaca yang rapat hingga ke atas.

"Eh, sebenarnya—aku penasaran dengan survei lapangan kalian. Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?"

"Meneliti."

"Ya, aku tahu, maksudku—"

"Teodolit, kompas, GPS. Kaubisa membayangkan pekerjaan seseorang yang mengindera sesuatu di sekitarnya dengan alat-alat elektronik, lalu mengadakan perhitungan, dan, ya, tentu saja, menggunakan sisi artistik dalam dirinya."

"Oh, kukira hanya memotret—"

"Mana bisa dengan cara semudah itu?"

"He he ..."

"Dan jangan hanya memikirkan tentang menggambar. Ada perhitungan juga di sini. Dan jangan kira kami cuma berurusan dengan kertas, pensil, jangka, atau teman-temannya. Kami juga harus berurusan dengan data satelit dan rajin mengunduh."

"Oh, kalian memang kumpulan orang-orang hebat!"

Lien menatap jalanan dengan tatapan yang biasa; dingin dan kali ini sedikit sayu, "Semoga itu menjadi doa."

Kurang lebih dua puluh menit setelahnya, Lien memarkirkan mobilnya di bawah sebuah pohon dan dia meminta Jett menunggu. Ada seseorang dari desa yang harus dia temui, dan kali ini cukup lama. Jett masih bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan—dan ia menemukan senyum ramah Lien ketika berbincang dengan orang lokal. Yang langka, yang baru saja terjadi, yang singkat, yang begitu gampang tenggelam oleh tatapan mata hitamnya yang sesekali seperti gagak, sesekali begitu sayu.

Jett tersenyum sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya di tanah setelah menyaksikannya.

Lalu Lien datang untuk memberinya isyarat untuk mengikuti. Wanita itu telah mengalungkan kameranya, dan mulai berbicara.

"Kakekku berasal dari sini. Sungai di belakang sana, yang dulu menjadi bagian terbesar kehidupan warga, telah semakin surut dan menyedihkan. Suatu perubahan yang harus kami sertakan dalam peta."

"Hmmm."

"Dan kurasa cuma itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk mendiang kakekku. Walau kurasa aku tidak menemukan gunanya sama sekali."

"Hmm."

Lien berhenti. Memandang lawan bicaranya.

Jett begitu peka. Dia menoleh, "Apa? Kau meminta jawaban lain? Oke, bagaimana kalau ... apanya yang tidak berguna? Kau memerhatikan daerah sini. Kau menunjukkan perubahan itu pada dunia lewat karyamu. siapa tahu itu mendatangkan kebaikan yang tidak kauduga ... misalnya datangnya sekelompok ahli untuk merevitalisasi ... atau ada bagian dari pemerintah lokal yang bersedia memberikan bantuan karena mereka tahu bahwa bagian ini tak lagi sama dengan sebelumnya ..."

Lien yang tertegun kali ini. Dia tak menjawab apapun dan terus saja berjalan. Jett tak keberatan—dan dia mengikuti sambil bersiul-siul.

Di lokasi, Lien melakukan hal yang Jett rasa sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada binatang-binatang. Dia menyentuh tanah dengan ujung telunjuknya, dia memotret dari berbagai sisi, dan dia mengeluarkan notes kecil dari sakunya dan mengarsir-arsir sesuatu. Jett hanya berasumsi bahwa itu hanya sebuah sketsa lapangan sederhana untuk memuaskan dirinya.

Yang mereka bicarakan tak jauh dari keadaan penduduk lokal dan alam Vietnam yang tiba-tiba saja begitu ingin Jett jelajahi sekarang juga. Dan ternyata, dua jam tak begitu terasa baginya—sedikit-sedikit ia berharap Lien juga sama.

"Jadi ... pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus masuk kantor setelah jam makan siang."

Jett mengedipkan mata dengan cepat beberapa kali. "Eh ... ah. Aku pulang besok," dia menggaruk kepalanya, "jadi ... bolehkah minta kontakmu?"

Jett tak ingin mengakhirinya di sini. Tentu. Entah dengan Lien. Dan Jett merasa tak ingin menunggu jawabannya. Ia ingin mendorong untuk mendesak saja.

"Boleh."

Jett tertawa dengan cara yang lebih sederhana dari senyum tipis Lien yang hanya berumur satu detik.

* * *

Jett disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya satu-dua bulan kemudian. Dia dan Lien tidak pernah benar-benar bertegur sapa di dunia maya kecuali sebatas saling menyadari keberadaan masing-masing.

Hingga kemudian, di suatu waktu saat ia sedang menenangkan diri di bawah pohon seusai berdebat dengan Arthur soal ular yang beracun, dia mengingat perjalanannya keluar dari Hanoi dan seorang pembuat peta yang begitu cuek dengan tatanan rambut dan tak pernah begitu memikirkan apa itu riasan wajah.

Dia menyapa dari jauh, _Yo, Lien!_

Dia tak begitu mengharapkan balasan, dan begitu mudah melupakannya karena hingga malamnya dia sibuk bersama timnya.

Tetapi ternyata, saat ia akan tidur, dia menemukan jawaban.

 _Hai. Apa kabar?_

Dan kontak berlanjut. Selang antara balasan dan balasan begitu lama, hingga kontak itu baru berakhir dua hari kemudian.

* * *

"Kali ini tugas dari salah satu badan swasta pengembangan alam." Arthur pun menutup pintu. Dia tak mau repot-repot duduk dan hanya bertopang pada meja dengan kedua tangannya untuk memaparkan hal lebihnya, "Mereka rasa kombinasi di dalam tim kita begitu tepat untuk mengamati setiap aspek yang mereka butuhkan untuk dikaji untuk kemudian diterapkan penyelesaiannya."

Eduard menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sekadar menyadarkan dirinya. Yao melepas kacamata kunonya, dan Jett berhenti melamun ke arah jendela. Bella tak lagi bermain kartu dengan Arwyn—yang mana benda-benda itu dengan cepat mereka sembunyikan ke balik jaket di pangkuan masing-masing sebelum Arthur mengomel.

"Ke mana?" Jett masih bertopang dagu.

"Daerah Provinsi Hòa Bình, Vietnam. Tepatnya tepian Sungai Hitam."

Jett langsung duduk tegak. "Vietnam?! Yesss!" dan setelah sekian detik berlalu, barulah dia sadar semuanya sedang memandanginya dengan aneh. Terutama Bella—dia setengah melongo.

"Jett, tolong," Arthur menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Oke, soal hotel dan sebagainya, serahkan padaku! Kapan kita berangkat?"

"Minggu depan. Dan, hei, apa maksudmu kali ini? Mau mengepalai perjalanan? Bagus, aku bisa duduk santai kali ini. Kuserahkan semuanya—"

"Siapa bilang?" cibir Jett. "Aku hanya akan memberikan info soal hotel dan transportasi. Aku punya kenalan di sana dan aku yakin kalian pasti akan senang karena mendapatkan segala sesuatunya dengan murah dan memuaskan!"

Arthur memutar bola matanya. "Memangnya dia mau membantumu?"

Jett sudah mengangkat telunjuknya sebagai gestur tambahan menyanggah, namun dia terdiam seketika. Memangnya dia siapanya Lien? Relasi kerja bukan, klien apalagi. Cuma orang sekadar lewat yang menumpang gratisan.

"Sudah, itu urusan nanti," Arthur dengan santainya mengubah arah pembicaraan. "Sekarang akan kupaparkan tujuan kita ke sana dan permintaan-permintaan badan swasta dari Inggris ini soal apa yang akan kita cari di sana."

Tapi Jett orangnya begitu spontan. Dengan cepat dia mengetik pesan basa-basi—tak peduli pukul berapa akan dibalas. Yang penting, dia bisa mengatakan sesuatu secepat mungkin.

Salah satunya ... mudah: supaya Arthur bisa kagum padanya. Ha!

 _Hai, Lien. Apa kabar? Boleh minta tolong sedikiit saja?_

* * *

Jett yang sedang memikirkan soal laporan perjalanan dua bulan lalu yang masih harus direvisi kemudian dikejutkan oleh jawaban,

 _Baik. Minta tolong tentang apa?_

Segera saja Jett menyerbu.

 _Kami akan ke Vietnam minggu depan, meneliti di Sungai Hitam, Hoa Binh. Dan kami butuh hotel._

Cukup lama untuk jawaban berikutnya, Jett bahkan mendapat ide untuk revisinya. Namun ternyata, pembicaraan berikutnya cukup lancar. Jett mulai menghitung-hitung sedang pukul berapa di Hanoi sana. Barangkali dia sudah pulang bekerja, simpulnya, karena di Zurich sudah cukup siang.

 _Menginap di Hanoi saja. Hoa Binh hanya dua jam dari Hanoi. Tapi Sungai Hitam daerah mana?_

 _\- Kata Arthur, tak jauh dari Hanoi tapi sudah masuk provinsi Hoa Binh._

 _Bagus. Lebih baik pilih di Hanoi._

 _\- Kau tahu hotel yang bagus?_

 _Tanggal kedatangan? Atas nama? Untuk berapa orang? Berapa hari?_

 _\- Heeei, tidak perlu repot-repot, Lien!_

 _Cepat._

Jett tersenyum jenaka. Hei, perempuan ini menarik juga jika melihat caranya lebih jauh!

- _Tanggal 17. Atas nama ketua tim, Arthur Kirkland. Lima hari empat malam. Perlu tiga kamar, karena Bella harus tidur sendirian ..._

 _Tunggu kabarku selanjutnya._

Jett memutuskan untuk tidak mengusik dengan pertanyaan tambahan.

Dan keesokan harinya, pesan singkat Lien menunjukkan nama hotel yang Jett dan timnya butuhkan.

Dengan catatan tambahan: _kabari aku jam keberangkatan kalian. Jangan lupa beritahu jika sudah_ landing.

* * *

Tim itu tak melangkah bahkan ketika taksi bandara telah jauh meninggalkan mereka di depan hotel.

"Bayaran di luar biaya perjalanan yang ditanggung pihak penyelenggara studi adalah tanggung jawabmu," Arthur menyenggol Jett sambil berbisik sinis.

"... Ini hotel yang ..." Eduard menggantung, mulutnya ternganga dan kepalanya mendongak.

"... Fantastis," sambung Bella tak mengedipkan mata.

Meski mereka peneliti, jangan pernah tanyakan kelas hotel tertinggi yang pernah mereka tempati. Mereka lebih sering mengambil yang murah, bahkan lebih mungkin lagi hanya penginapan tua di tepian kota agar tak jauh dengan tempat berkemah. Dan yang kali ini ... adalah petaka untuk ketua tim.

Tiba-tiba saja marmer putih di teras hotel itu terlihat terlalu dingin untuk mereka semua. Arthur memutuskan untuk mundur, "Kita segera pergi. Mereka juga tidak tahu kita, 'kan?"

"Tapi—" Jett menyanggah, otaknya menghitung-hitung perkiraan biaya hotel, sejenak dia bimbang. Antara tak enak pada Lien dan yang tentu saja paling utama: menyetujui berarti pengurasan kantong. Besar-besaran.

"Jett." Arthur begitu tegas.

 _Mati aku_.

"Ah, kau di sana rupanya."

Arthur yang sudah balik badan pun menoleh. Jett menggaruk kepalanya, "Oh, hai, Lien."

"Silakan masuk," dia menuruni tiga anak tangga kecil dan menyambut dengan berdiri di hadapan Jett. "Selamat datang."

Bella memberi salam balik sambil tersenyum kikuk, dan Yao kelihatannya sedikit mengenal Lien—sementara Eduard cengar-cengir seperti bocah. Arwyn hanya bersiul.

"Um, Lien ...," Jett maju sedikit, agak risih sambil melirik-lirik Arthur. "Maksudku—"

"Sedang ada diskon lima puluh persen. Silakan. Tunggu apa lagi? Kenapa kalian senang berlama-lama di sini?" alisnya terangkat.

Bahu Arthur langsung melemas dan dia seketika mengangkat ransel gunungnya kembali, berjalan maju dengan yakin, "Jadi, teman-teman, apa yang kalian tunggu?"

Jett menghamburkan sumpah-serapah dalam hati. _Sepupu sialan._

Di area lobi tak jauh dari meja resepsionis ketika Arthur sedang mengurus soal kamar, Jett melihat-lihat sekeliling. Biasanya, sesuatu berbau diskon dan sejenisnya tak mungkin tak digembar-gemborkan dengan meriah.

Ia mulai was-was. Jangan-jangan ... "Mmm, Lien ... diskon? Lima puluh persen?"

"Ya."

"Mm, ya, kautahu—ehm, pasti tahu—papan iklannya mana?"

Lien memutar bola mata. "Bukan musim liburan. Banyak kamar yang kosong. Jadi ayahku bilang, pakai saja—uh, lupakan. Lupakan ... kau tidak mendengarkannya, 'kan?"

Jett menghadap lawan bicaranya, mata terbelalak dan dia menggambarkan keterkejutannya dengan gerakan tangan yang aneh di udara, "Ayah?! Ini hotel milik ayahmu?!"

"Sssh!" Lien mengibaskan tangan di udara.

"Lien—astaga, terima kasih! Oh Tuhan—kau ... kau—"

"Salah satu cara terbaik untuk orang yang berbuat kebaikan adalah dengan tidak menyinggungnya berlebihan dan terus-terusan. Kaubisa melunturkan niatnya kalau begitu," dia berkata dengan sinis namun Jett bisa menemukan banyak sekali permata di sana.

Jett diam saja bukan karena terpana—tapi dia skakmat dengan mudahnya.

"Cepat, ke kamarmu. Ketuamu telah mendapatkan kuncinya," Lien mendorong lengannya. "Ikuti aku." Dia berjalan memimpin dan mengangguk sebentar pada Arthur yang dilewatinya.

Lien terlihat mudah akrab dengan Bella yang dengan riangnya mengimbangi langkahnya dan mengajak berkenalan.

Jett bersiul-siul. Arwyn melirik dengan kening berkerut karena, ketahuilah, tanpa sadar, lelaki itu meniru lagu yang tadi disiulkannya saat di teras depan hotel. Dan Lien seolah telah hafal denah hotel itu, dengan cekatan dia meliuk-liuk di area lantai kesembilan hotel dan menunjukkan tiga kamar yang berderet di sebelah timur.

"Kalau boleh tahu, transportasi kalian ke sana nanti bagaimana?" Lien sudah berbalik namun dia kembali lagi, beruntung semuanya belum menutup pintu.

"Kami akan mengurusnya besok," Jett mendahului ketika Arthur sudah buka mulut. _Aku menang, ha!_ "Masih belum tahu, tapi ... kami sudah terbiasa berburu taksi carteran untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat dalam setiap ekspedisi. Di samping itu, ada Yao yang bisa berbahasa lokal.

"—Sedikit," sergah Yao. "Jangan terlalu harapkan aku. Tapi ... akan kucoba," dia mengangkat bahu, lalu tersenyum polos, agak garing.

"Aku bisa—"

"Lien," potong Jett, menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Ini sudah sangat membantu."

"Jett."

Jett terdiam.

"Seandainya kupanggilkan seseorang yang punya dua mobil untuk kalian besok pukul delapan pagi, apa bisa?"

"Lien, sudahlah."

"Jett, aku punya tetangga yang baru saja kehilangan pekerjaannya dan usaha yang ia bangun, tetapi dia masih punya dua mobil. Sebelum dia berniat menjualnya, aku ingin memberikan pekerjaan baru untuknya. Mungkin dia akan berubah pikiran dan tidak menjual sisa asetnya."

Jett berpandangan dengan Arthur. Arthur mengiyakan dengan gerakan alis dengan mudahnya.

"... Baiklah." Akhirnya Jett mengalah, dan Lien pulang dengan langkah tangkas.

* * *

Ekspedisi itu berlangsung tiga hari, dari yang sebelumnya diestimasi empat hari. Indikator dan target yang harus mereka penuhi bisa dicapai bahkan di siang hari ketiga saja, berkat Yao yang setidaknya bisa diandalkan untuk percakapan-percakapan sederhana dengan penduduk lokal untuk mendapatkan data tentang satwa dan keadaan lingkungan serta iklim per tahunnya.

Ketahuilah, Jett masih merasa berhutang. Semakin dekat dengan hari kepulangan, dia semakin tidak enak.

 _Hei, sibuk tidak?_

Dia mengirim pesan di tengah perjalanan pulang dari Hoa Binh ke Hanoi kembali. Dan dijawab sepuluh menit kemudian.

 _Kenapa?_

Gadis itu tak suka basa-basi. Jett mulai terbiasa.

 _Berapa atau dengan apa aku bisa membayar semuanya?_

Sejenak Jett langsung merasa menyesal mengirimkan pesan itu. Duh, sayang sekali tak bisa ditarik kembali! Dan lamanya pesan balasan membuat Jett mendecih dan memutuskan untuk melupakannya dengan cara mengisengi Eduard yang tengah tidur di bangku paling belakang mobil. Menarik hidungnya keras-keras saat dia sedang pulas-pulasnya.

Dan tentu saja, keributan pun tercipta hingga dia lupa bahwa dia tengah menunggu—bahkan tak mendengar bunyi notifikasi.

 _Ada pasar malam di Hanoi malam ini. Ada barang antik yang kucari, tidak ada satu pun temanku yang mau diajak. Pukul setengah sembilan malam ini, tunggu di lobi._

* * *

Jett menemukan pesan itu saat sudah tiba kembali di hotel.

"Oh, wow, _man_! Aku dapat kencan malam ini."

Ruangan yang ditempatinya bersama Arwyn dan Eduard mendadak hening. Dua-duanya menoleh dan Jett baru sadar, suaranya barusan terlalu keras untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Apa?"

Eduard tertawa. "Ha, sudah kuduga! Arwyn, aku menang!"

Jett menatap meremehkan, "Kalian bertaruh? Gila, kulaporkan pada Arthur nanti biar kalian diceramahi."

" _Boy_ ," Eduard menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Kami hanya main tebak-tebakan. Dan aku menang."

"Skor _rugby_? Kualifikasi liga?"

"Bukan," lelaki pirang berkacamata itu pun bersiul-siul, "tebakanku benar. Perempuan Vietnam itu ternyata benar-benar pacarmu."

Sebuah bantal pun melayang. Eduard sudah siap membalas dengan bantal yang berhasil ditangkapnya itu—namun terhenti sebentar niatnya ketika melihat Jett menyeringai miring seolah bangga.

"Belum."

Arwyn memutar bola mata, lalu menggeleng di pojok ruangan. "Klise. Mudah ditebak."

"OK, jangan tanya alasannya," Jett meraih handuknya yang tersampir di punggung kursi, melangkah merebut giliran pertama ke kamar mandi, "karena ketika kau tertarik pada sesuatu, alasan adalah nomor sekian. Jauh di bawah kewajiban untuk menikmatinya," pintu kamar mandi pun ditutup, "karena menikmati itu menyenangkan. Memroduksi hormon yang membuatmu awet muda. Ha!"

Arwyn dan Eduard berpandangan. _Gawat_ , mereka berkesimpulan lewat tatapan, _ada orang mabuk di tim kita sekarang_.

* * *

Jett sekarang berterimakasih karena tadi Arwyn mencemoohnya yang berpakaian terlalu formal—jins bersih, kemeja, dan rambut rapi. Rekannya itu kemudian memaksanya untuk berganti baju. Pada akhirnya dia hanya memakai celana pendek santai dan kaos yang ringan. Dan ... lihatlah Lien! Dia bahkan hanya memakai kaos lengan pendek berupa jersey, jaket bisbol, dan celana jins longgar selutut.

Pemuda itu merasa imbang sekarang.

Dan rasa penasarannya dijawab tanpa dia harus mengajukan pertanyaan lebih dulu, "Aku mendengar kabar, di pasar malam itu ada seorang penjual barang bekas yang memiliki perkamen abad ketiga belas dari Timur Tengah. Berisi peta relief daerah sana hingga Asia Tengah. Entah asli atau tidak, aku tidak mau tahu, yang penting aku mendapatkannya."

"Kau juga seorang kolektor?"

"Apapun tentang peta."

Langkah Jett melambat saat sadar, "Kita naik apa ke sana?"

Lien yang berada dua langkah di depannya pun menoleh, "Berjalan kaki."

"Hei—"

"Tidak jauh. Akan kubuktikan. Pasarnya di dekat danau Hoan Kiem. Lima belas menit berjalan kaki. Mobil akan merepotkan."

Lien semakin cepat. Jett harus mengejar sampai berlari.

* * *

Pasar itu benar-benar tradisional. Baju-baju digantung di dinding dengan spanduk nama toko berumbai yang dipajang di atas deretan lampu. Tenda-tenda rendah menaungi bermacam dagangan, mulai dari kuningan hingga mainan plastik. Jett bahkan melihat beberapa turis, dengan pakaian tanpa lengan yang lengket di tubuh, berselisih jalan dengan warga lokal dengan pakaian tidur dan sepasang anak di tangan kiri dan kanan. Langit tampaknya sedang mendung tetapi cahaya lampu-lampu putih yang bercampur warna neon tenda membuat semua orang lupa bahwa ada banyak bintang yang absen malam ini.

Di balik tenda-tenda, gedung-gedung berhimpit. Kebanyakan adalah ruko, dengan loteng-loteng berpagar jeruji dan rendah dengan birai yang terkelupas.

Yang berjaja tak cuma meletakkan semuanya di meja. Ada yang menghamparkan tikar di tanah dan menutupinya dengan barang dagangan yang saling berdesakan. Beberapa bertumpuk tak karuan. Menyaingi peminat para perubung meja-meja barang antik.

Jett menyebut ini sebagai: identitas dunia tradisional. Kadang-kadang gunung membuatnya rindu, kadang dia suka berada di tengah keramaian seperti ini. Sensasi berjejalan memperebutkan barang murah favorit kadang sebanding dengan berlari di tengah padang sabana kering dalam beberapa hal. Hangat, dan memuaskan di akhirnya—walaupun berkeringat dan membutuhkan udara segar.

Dia menoleh—Lien menghilang.

"Lien? Lien!" dia mundur sedikit, bahunya terantuk orang yang tak peduli. "Lien!"

"Aku di sini."

Dia hampir dijebak rasa panik. Ternyata wanita itu hanya sejengkal darinya, berdiri di depan meja suvenir barang antik. Dengan lekas Jett mendekatinya.

"Tidak ada," Lien mengangkat bahu.

Jett memutuskan untuk berjalan satu langkah dengan Lien. Sesekali dia bersiul, memasukkan tangan ke saku, dan memulai pembicaraan-pembicaraan sepele yang biasanya hanya mendapat respons singkat dan padat.

"Oh, hei, ini bagus untuk teman-temanku," Jett singgah di depan meja suvenir yang menampilkan banyak minatur binatang yang bisa ditemukan di Vietnam. Langur, kucing batu, serigala berbulu emas, saola, gajah, banteng, bahkan buaya Siam yang sangat menarik hati Jett. "Bisa kautanyakan berapa harganya?"

Jett mendengarkan dialek Vietnam Lien yang _mm wow, menarik!_

"Seratus ribu dong satu. Sudah kutawar. Harga pas karena bahannya bagus."

Untuk euro atau dolar Australia, Jett merasa angka itu sudah bisa membuatnya hidup makmur—tetapi karena perbandingan kurs dua mata uang tersebut dengan dong Vietnam begitu jauh sampai-sampai setelah ia menukarkan uang dompetnya jadi tak muat, dia langsung mengeluarkan enam ratus ribu dong. "Katakan, aku ambil enam, dan aku ingin memilihnya dulu."

Sementara menunggu Jett memilah-milah, Lien berdiri tenang sambil sesekali melihat sekeliling.

Matanya tiba-tiba terfokus pada satu hal. Menyipit tajam lalu refleks dia berteriak, "Copet!" kali ini dalam bahasa Vietnam yang melengking. Dia tak peduli pada Jett dan langsung pergi ke arah kanan.

"Hah? Apa? Apa?" dia pun menatap si penjual, bertanya lewat gerakan alis. Sialnya, si penjual membalas dengan bahasa Vietnam yang cepat dan agak panik juga. Merasa tak paham dan belum memikirkan adanya bahaya, langsung menyimpulkan pilihannya dan mengambil keenam suvenir yang dia butuhkan. "Lien!" dia menenteng plastik itu sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

"Lien!"

"Lien!"

Dia hanya menemukan kerumunan. Dengan cepat dia menerobos—tak sadar napasnya mulai memburu karena lelah dan gugup. "Lien!"

Gadis itu berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan. Dia berdiri di belakang seorang lelaki paruh baya bertubuh tinggi yang menginjak kaki seseorang yang tengkurap pasrah, dan tangannya menjerat pergelangan tangan si korban tersebut.

"Hei ..."

Lien sadar keadatangan Jett meski panggilan itu sangat samar kedengarannya di tengah keramaian. Dia mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya yang berisi sesuatu. "Milikmu."

Jett langsung meraba saku belakangnya. "Jadi—tadi?!"

"Untung bapak itu tadi cepat bertindak dan menubruknya sampai tersungkur. Copet itu selama ini memang beraksi di pasar ini."

Jett menerima barang itu tak percaya. "Kau ..."

"Bukan aku yang menghajar. Tidak usah berterima kasih padaku." Lien pun berlalu menerobos kerumunan yang meneriaki jambret tersebut.

Jett berlari kecil mengejar Lien. "Serius, Lien, kau melakukan terlalu banyak hal untukku."

"Jett, tolonglah, tidak usah terlalu menyinggungnya." Lien berkata sambil melirik-lirik.

"Bagaimana kalau aku jadi tertarik padamu karena itu?"

Lien berhenti. Berpandangan. Lantas dia kembali berjalan, lebih pelan kali ini. "Itu hakmu. Bukan hak atau kewajibanku."

Jett nyaris berhenti, tertegun dan merasa trenyuh. Dia tidak menemukan pintu untuk masuk saat ini. Tetapi dia lanjut berjalan lagi. Sifat mudah menyerah bukan bagian dari dirinya barang seujung kuku pun. Sebab jika _iya_ , maka tidak akan ada Jett Kirkland yang tengah berjalan di tanah Vietnam dan telah punya banyak dokumentasi perjalanan dirinya sendiri di lebih dari tiga benua; yang ada hanyalah lelaki putus asa di selatan Australia. Yang tak punya cerita apapun untuk dikisahkan.

"Jadi, jadi, sejauh ini—yah, terima kasih. Itu saja. He he."

Jett merasa dicueki karena Lien langsung berbelok di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka. Ia ternyata menemukan apa yang ia cari, dan tinggal satu-satunya. Jett cuma memerhatikan nada bicara Lien yang begitu asing namun meliuk dengan berseninya di lidah wanita itu—dan membuatnya hanya manggut-manggut karena kagum.

"Lima puluh ribu dong?" Jett berbicara setelah mereka agak jauh dari si penjual. "Murah sekali!"

"Aku juga tidak menyangka," Lien membuka lilitan benang putihnya, dan menyusuri permukaan peta kuno itu dengan seluruh jari kanannya—matanya berbinar cerah. "Dan bahkan aku tak menawar. Kata penjualnya, seorang turis asing yang panik karena kehabisan uang menjual ini dan barang-barang lain padanya bulan lalu."

"Dan peta itu berjodoh denganmu."

"Aku bersyukur atas itu," Lien tersenyum singkat. Jett tak gagal menangkapnya. "Kaumau beli makanan dulu atau langsung pulang?"

Jett nyengir lebar. "Beritahu aku makanan Vietnam yang paling enak!"

* * *

Mereka berpisah di gerbang _basement_. Jett langsung naik ke atas dan Lien menghampiri mobil hitamnya di ujung depan.

Arwyn dan Eduard menghambur pertanyaan saat Jett masuk ke kamar. Dan Jett hanya menjawab singkat namun berhasil membuat mereka berdua terdiam dan saling berpandangan.

"Dia _superheroine_."

* * *

Tidak ada perpisahan yang benar-benar baik. Lien tidak bisa mengantarkan mereka meski Jett sudah memberinya isyarat bahwa dia minta diantarkan ( _bocah kau—_ begitu kata Arthur saat ia tahu). Sibuk, katanya, dan ada proyek baru. Tetapi Jett tetap mengabarinya ketika dia tiba—mengejutkan, Lien membalasnya:

 _Bagus. Selamat bekerja. Ke mana lagi setelah ini?_

Jett tak mau membuang-buang kesempatan: dia telepon tak lama setelah pesan itu sampai.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak juga. Bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Mengantuk. Itu saja," Jett terkekeh, "aku akan tetap di Zurich saja sampai perintah berikutnya datang. Mungkin untuk dokumentasi lain ... tapi kurasa masih lama. Aku akan ikut Arthur dan Arwyn ke London, barangkali, jika libur kami kali ini ternyata lebih panjang. Dia sepupuku, sebenarnya, dan aku ingin mengunjungi paman jauhku."

"Kau tidak pulang?" terdengar bunyi air yang dituang.

"Pulang ke mana?"

"Kampung halamanmu. Orangtuamu."

Jett tertawa pahit. Ia merasa beruntung mengambil tempat paling belakang di mobil jemputan ini, sehingga tak ada yang perlu melihatnya memandang kosong dengan hambar. "Kakek dan nenekku sudah meninggal. Apalagi orangtuaku."

"Ah ..." jeda panjang. "Maaf ..."

"Tidak apa. Bukan kesalahanmu. Mereka sudah meninggal dunia sejak aku kecil. Walaupun aku tidak tahu mengapa."

"Jett ..."

"Sudahlah, Lien. Bukan hal yang besar. Aku sudah terbiasa."

"... Katakan saja apa yang kaubutuhkan nanti, oke? Aku harus keluar sebentar. Ada tamu untukku."

"Oh, tentu saja. Silakan. Selamat bekerja!"

Jett memandang layar ponselnya. Kadang, terasa begitu ajaib ketika jarak bukanlah hal yang besar.

Bukan, ini bukan soal teknologi. Tapi soal perasaan.

* * *

Sekali lagi, tiga bulan setelahnya, Jett masih merasa kaget soal jarak. Hal itu bukan pemutus, hal itu malah penguat. Dia menemukan seseorang yang berbeda dari siapapun yang pernah dia kenal di diri Lien. Dia bukan Bella, teman setimnya yang cerah ceria dan bisa melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil untuk sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya antusias, dan dia bukan pula pacar Arthur yang begitu ramah dan pintar memasak. Dia cuma si cuek yang benci basa-basi dengan mata yang tajam namun sering memicing untuk sesuatu yang berada di kejauhan.

Di malam sebelum dia berangkat ke barat Eropa, dia berhasil menuju satu kesimpulan.

Kesimpulan itu berwujud dengan:

 _Hei, mau jadi pacarku?_

Dikirimnya

Dia menunggu, menunggu, dan menunggu.

Tak ada jawaban. Dia memejamkan matanya.

Dan ternyata, ketika dia membuka mata, Arthur sudah bersilang tangan di hadapannya dan menyuruhnya untuk segera mandi. "Setelahnya segera bawa ranselmu ke bawah. Kita berangkat sepuluh menit lagi."

"Sial—hei, kenapa baru membangunkanku sekarang?!" Jett langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan menyambar handuknya.

"Kau tidur seperti koala," seloroh Arthur sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Jett di markas mereka itu.

Jett melakukan semuanya dengan terburu-buru. Bahkan makanan yang ia ambil dari tangan Bella pun nyaris jatuh. Dia yang terakhir masuk ke mobil dan menjejal Eduard di bangku tengah. Ketika mereka masuk ke dalam pesawat pun, rasanya dia masih belum bisa meredakan kekacauan ritme napasnya sendiri.

Dia hanya menutup matanya saat tiba di bangku. Beruntung, dia mendapat jatah di tepian dan bisa bersandar ke jendela.

Ketika dia membuka matanya ...

... dia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Heh?"

Masih pukul sembilan lewat lima belas. Sepuluh menit berlalu sejak terakhir kali dia melirik jam dinding merah tersebut.

Dia pun duduk dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Ha."

Ponselnya masih menyala.

Satu pesan belum terbaca.

 _Ya._

Jett mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Sampai harus mengecek kembali ke atas untuk memastikan pesan apa yang ia kirim sebelumnya.

Pesan itu tetap sama: _Hei, mau jadi pacarku?_

Lelaki itu butuh waktu untuk mencernanya sekian detik untuk kemudian ber-woohoo ria sampai membangunkan Eduard di ujung lain kamar.

* * *

Lien baru saja akan mengambil gelas tinggi untuk membuat secangkir es kopi untuk jeda pekerjaannya di malam itu—kemudian menyadari pukul berapa sekarang.

 _Oh_.

Baru saja dia mengangkat ponselnya untuk melakukan sesuatu—ternyata satu panggilan pun masuk.

"Halo, Lien! Hai, hai! Salam dari ujung barat Pirenea! Perjalanannya menyenangkan! Bagaimana dengan harimu?"

Lien tersenyum kecil.

Tengah malam tadi dia mengatakan _ya_ bukan dalam artian dia memang benar-benar mencintai. Bukan. Tidak semudah dan sesederhana itu. Tapi hanya sebagai cara baru untuk lebih jauh mengenal Jett, jika itulah cara yang Jett tawarkan untuknya. Terlebih dengan jarak—dia ingin menguji dirinya sendiri dan tentu saja; Jett.

Entah siapa yang membisikkan: _sepertinya kau tak salah mengatakannya_.

 **end**.

* * *

a/n: yang pernah baca _baby, let me go home_ sama _baby, i'm home_ (dan serentetan fic penyertanya), pasti tahu ceritanya jett dan lien. di fic2 itu diceritakan jett dan lien udah jadian, bahkan udah mau nikah di fic kedua, dan di sini adalah awal perkenalan mereka. lien itu **kartografer** , kalo bisa dibilang secara singkat, 'pembuat peta'. tapi pembuat peta zaman sekarang udah modern ya, dan ga jauh2 dari komputer serta data satelit (penginderaan jauh).

di Indonesia ada kok jurusannya, di salah satu univ terbaik hshshs. dan kayaknya banyak yang belum kenal istilah kartografi ya, padahal itu ilmu penting lho _(:"3_/

dan kurasa menarik kalo naro lien di salah satu cabang ilmu yang aku suka, seneng aja menggalinya gitu, walau risetnya di sini masih abal-abal dan minim, maaf ya _(:"3 trus tambahan soal mata uang vietnam, **_dong_**. konversi ke dolarnya emang gede. terakhir ngecek sih, 1 dolar 22ribu dong (means that di bawah rupiah indonesia, kita kan di kisaran tiga belas ribu)

o iya, setting tempat jett dan lien belanja itu memang kuambil dari RL di negara vietnam, di Hanoi Night Market, dekat danau Hoan Kiem. e satu lagi. soal judul. why _spring_? karena ada sesuatu yang bersemi di sini, dengan cara asia tenggara-nya tersendiri x3


End file.
